The Knights
by milou8
Summary: A series of drabbles about each of the knights.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**This is the first time I write drabbles, I'm not even sure it's the right term. So I would appreciate feedback to know if I did anything wrong and if I should continue. **

Pup,

That's what they call him. Only because he's the youngest, and therefore, the most naive one. He doesn't understand. He has fought with them for fifteen years. He has seen the same things hasn't he? What difference does it make if he's the youngest? It doesn't make things easier.

It is why he loses his temper so often which, ironically, makes him seem like a young child. He supposes it can make him seem naïve sometimes and he hates it.

But maybe it makes it a little easier for his fellow knights, to know that one of them has not completely lost that naivety yet and that at least he might be able to get through these fifteen years, return to Sarmatia and begin a new life there.

Little do they know that Galahad is not that naïve anymore.

**Read and review please!**


	2. Dagonet

He watches them. Maybe not with the same intensity as Tristan but he still watches them. He envies them. Their way of coming back to the fort and forget what they have done, what they will do the next day. He thinks Arthur may be the only one beside him who doesn't forget, locking himself in the chapel to pray.

The tavern is the best place to watch, he has learned that soon enough and so that is what he does. He watches Bors with Vanora and their children, Lancelot and Galahad competing for a woman while Gawain looks on amusedly and Tristan stroking his hawk, a rare smile on his lips as he watches his fellow knights' antics.

Dagonet wonders if perhaps it are his healer instincts which make him feel more remorse than he should. However, he can't help it, he has always wanted to save lives, not take them. And thus he watches his comrades yet as he watches he can see cracks in the façade. A cracked smile, a laugh that sounds too hollow, a dull look in the eyes. And he realises his brothers have as much trouble coping with this life as he has.

**Read and review please!**


	3. Arthur

When he was a child it was his dream to lead the Sarmatian knights. They would be unbeatable; the entire country would fear and respect them. Their reputation would be known in the entire Empire but most of all, they would be the best of friends and share the same dreams. Therefore, his disillusion was great when, meeting his knights for the first time, he realised these men, boys really, did not want to be here and certainly didn't share his dreams of greatness.

However, he kept hoping that one day that would change and although now they still don't share his views on Rome, he feels he is able to call them comrades and maybe even friends. Now his goal isn't to gain the fear and respect of a country, even though that did happen whether he likes it or not, but to make sure as many of his men make it back to Sarmatia alive.

And this is why the knights couldn't have asked for a better commander and friend.

**Read and review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	4. Tristan

**I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. The thing is, I completely forgot to update this chapter. I realised that last night when I was in bed, you can imagine how stupid I felt. **

They fear him.

He knows that, as he knows everything. The Woads probably fear him the most as he is their enemy and he is the one they have to deal with most of the time. When he is out on a scouting mission it rarely happens that he doesn't get into a fight with the Woads. Yet the Britons and Romans fear him as well. He can see it, every time he walks through the fort they avoid his gaze and move out of the way as quickly as they can. It is quite ironic, he thinks, he is little more than a slave yet is one of the most feared persons at the fort.

However, he doesn't care about all this. What hurts him the most are the fearful gazes his brothers-in-arms send his way when they have once again seen him revel on the battlefield or when he appears next to them seemingly out of nowhere.

It hurts to know that even though they trust him, the very people he would die for can't help but fear him even if only a little.

**As always read and review please!**


	5. Bors

**Well this one was tricky. Bors is really hard to write but I must say I'm pretty satisfied.**

Many call him a dumb brute. They don't know what Vanora sees in him and to be honest, he doesn't either. It began as a bet with Lancelot to know which of them would be able to woo the new barmaid. She had been a fiery woman even then and less than pleased when she found out about the bet. Though somehow she had grown fond of them and the other knights. Bors had realised he had really come to love the woman and began to pursue her in earnest, all thoughts of the bet forgotten.

Neither one of them knew how it really happened, Bors would spend more of his time at the tavern watching her, not speaking as he wasn't exactly the poetic type, that was more Lancelot's style, and Vanora would come to look for the knights' return from a mission more and more often.

Somehow the two got used to each other's presence and after a while realised they couldn't do without the other. Then their first child came and when Bors held his firstborn in his arms he realised this was what he wanted. Looking into Vanora's eyes he saw the same emotions pass through her eyes and a silent promise to always be there for him.

**As always, read and review! **

**A/N: I'm leaving on the second of September for a week but I still have two chapters. My question is, if you want me to update both of them at the same time or if you prefer to wait for a week. **


	6. Lancelot

**I had a bit of trouble with this one so I didn't manage to end the last chapter. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a while before the last chapter will be up. **

When he first saw the girl, sitting in that cage looking at them in suspicion, he was amazed by her beauty and obvious strength. He might've tried to pursue her if he hadn't noticed how Arthur had looked at her. It wasn't hard to realise his commander was taken with the girl as he himself took her out of that place and gave her water. Lancelot would've left the two of them be if his suspicion hadn't been raised. She was treacherous. She was used to having her way no matter what sacrifices needed to be made and he realised she was manipulating his friend into fighting for her country.

No matter what he did, Arthur couldn't be swayed and with growing despair he watched his best friend walk away from him on the night they had received their freedom and he realised Guinevere had won.

That night she came to him asking if they could talk. For a moment he considered throwing her out of his room but in the end he accepted. While she spoke he realised what attracted Arthur to her and he also realised that she had come to love his friend as well.

And so, the next day when he saw her losing to the bald Saxon he didn't hesitate. Arthur needed her, she would make him happy and that was worth everything, even his on life.

**Read and Review please**


	7. Gawain

**Here it is; the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

His view of Sarmatia is blurred.

When he tries to see the endless green plains the only thing that comes to his mind are the grassy hills of Britain and the endless forests. In the beginning it frightened him to know that he was forgetting his home but then Tristan said it was normal and that as long as he held onto one image of his home, Sarmatia would never be truly lost to him.

The image he chose to hold on to was one of his mother and little sisters, their pride whe he had caught his first rabbit. His mother was a beautiful woman, in fact the most beautiful he had ever seen, with her long golden hair falling to her waist and her clear blue eyes. His three sisters had all looked like her and he knew they must've grown into three beautiful young ladies.

It is why, when the knights talk about home, he doesn't talk about the land but of the beautiful woman he will wed, and in his mind's eye he can see himself with a golden-haired beauty surrounded by their daughters beaming with pride when he and their son come back from a successful hunt.

**Read and review please!**


End file.
